The present invention relates to setting to sheet material ornaments such as gems or studs.
Devices for attaching ornaments to fabric or other sheet material are known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,483,603, a device for attaching ornaments to fabric, plastic, leather or garments has a plunger mounted for reciprocation in a one-piece U-shaped frame. One leg of the frame serves as a base and the other leg contains the plunger. A pin is reciprocable in a bore in the plunger and is resiliently urged toward a downward and outward projecting position. A spring disposed around the plunger and cooperating with the frame urges the plunger upwardly. A die carried by the frame base is aligned with the plunger and the pin. The setting to be fastened must have a central hole in its base so that it can be positioned on the pin for mounting. As the plunger is depressed, the central pin retracts, and the plunger forces the prongs of the setting into and through the sheet material. See also U.S. Pat. No. 2,721,999.
There are various disadvantages with the above described device. The plunger is not supported through any substantial portion of its length. Therefore, as the plunger reciprocates, it may not precisely register with the die. A further disadvantage is that the device does not readily convert to accept different size ornaments and settings. It is necessary to unscrew a threaded bushing, replace the pin mounted in the plunger with a different size pin and then replace the bushing with one of a different size. It is also necessary to replace the die member or anvil. Furthermore, the setting must be of a type having a central hole of a specific size in its base.
Other devices for fastening pronged elements to sheet material are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,513,356; 2,361,501; 2,700,090; 2,759,184 and 3,520,462.